vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Oct 1, 2011
Game Session: Oct 1, 2011 *Storyteller: Mandi *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi *Nasty Nate 'Summary' Summary here 'Entire Log' Guy Arnaud puts on his robe and wizard hat. Campaign saved. 'Quimpy' connected 'Leetsepeak' connected MJ (Evan): Last session we were all gathering stuff and getting the car ride business in gear, right. ONE car, also. Nvalt (Rava): That's what I remember MJ (Evan): Evan had a large land rover with desert equipped driving stuff, so MJ (Evan): everyone was to get ready and get back to his apartment Leetsepeak (Devon): they were also told to be subtle so Quimpy (Madison): so madison decided to wear all neon colors Campaign saved. Evan would have asked Madison to look through the 'look books' for a model with good skin. The implication is he needs some. Skin. Thursday 10pm, Caliphate. 'doomfunk' disconnected 'doomfunk' connected Thursday 10pm, Caliphate. Ivrah, Bey, Mahdi, Hypatia, and an unnamed human male finished explaining the plan. You were told to go to the al-Fayyum to investigate the disappearances of kindred. It’s wraith territory, though, and you were told to keep a low profile so they do not suspect anything. Quimpy (Madison): *law and order sound effect* doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): wheemp whomp Campaign saved. Guy Arnaud is doing his best to avoid looking at Rava and Madison. Rava is doing her best to stare at Guy. Evan is downing all the blood in his fridge, in some crazed attempt to try to heal himself somewhat. MJ (Evan): (all the human blood anyway, tee hee) Campaign saved. It will take 3 hours to get to the old German resort at al-Fayyum, so you plan to go to your havens, pack and make arrangements with your ghouls to take care of your affairs for a week or two, and then rendezvous at midnight at the Caliphate, where Madison will pick you up in a bus on loan from Teague. It will take 3 hours to get to the old German resort at al-Fayyum, so you plan to go to your havens, pack and make arrangements with your ghouls to take care of your affairs for a week or two, and then rendezvous at midnight at the Caliphate, where Madison will pick you up in a bus on loan from Teague. You will be joined only by Babycakes, unless you wish to bring others. (If anyone has anything they need to do between 10pm and midnight, either /w to me or msg me on Skype.) Devon: Intelligence +4, Computer +1 (1 success ) = 24 Madison is dressed rather chastly, all things considered. Jodhpurs, high boots and a mustard tone turtleneck. Her hair is pulled back in a no-nonsense ponytail. Her eyes are concealed by a pair of ludicrously oversized sunglasses. Devon has not shown up to the Caliphate just yet. NOT THAT ANYONE CARES. Guy Arnaud has trimmed his hair and beard off tidily, and arrives at the Caliphate in his hooded garment and man-skirt, with a messenger bag and guitar case. Evan: Intelligence +4, Medicine +3, Blutalchemie +4 (2 successes ) = 46 Campaign saved. Evan: Willpower +8 (4 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 47 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Rava is wearing a crimson sweater dress, black stockings and stiletto heels and her hair is bound, as it normally is, into a tight bun. She's carrying a large leather purse which is strapped across her chest. Babycakes is carrying a bunch of candy bars and toys in a child’s Dora the Explorer backpack which is tightly attached to his back and cutting off the circulation to his arms. He seems pleased, though. Evan shows up to the caliphate in the same mostly covering clothes as earlier that evening--a dress shirt with tie under a hooded sweatshirt with the hood up, blazer, leather gloves, slacks and white sneakers. Teague drives up in an ugly bus and turns it off outside the Caliphate. He exits slowly and says quietly, "You are missing one." Rava: Nathan has died. Or do you remember? Teague: Your resident artist has not yet arrived. Guy Arnaud: My condolences, madame. Storyteller: (Devon has not arrived) Evan 's face is oddly not raw and ruined looking, but rather the face of some young arabic man. He's got the same unamused green eyes though. Rava glances at Guy with a gives 0 fucks expression, then back to Teague, "Oh! Yes. Devon. How forgettable he is when he is not with us." Campaign saved. Evan: You're rather rude, you know that. Evan doesn't ask, just states it. Rava: Said pot. To kettle. Teague nods slowly. "Speaking of which," he pulls a book from his jacket and hands Rava an old dusty red book with a strange symbol on the front. “This was in my library this morning... wrapped in plastic. I don’t know who left it there, but it had your name on it.” Evan: You do look like a kettle, in that potato sack you're wearing. Wis + Occult to identify the book for anyone in range Guy Arnaud chuckles quietly. "Listen to you both, bickering like Parisians." Evan: Wits +3, Occult +1 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 34 Evan: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 7 Guy Arnaud: Longsword +3, Occult +2 (1 success ) = 32 Rava ignores Evan, "Oh? I see." She takes it and examines the book. Leetsepeak (Devon): LONGSWORD doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): hahaha, longsword? wits is the same anyway Rava: Wits +2, Occult +3 (2 successes ) = 29 Madison: Wits +3, Medicine +1 (1 success ) = 17 Quimpy (Madison): doh Quimpy (Madison): it's 1 anyway doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): guy's occult dots are from being catholic :) Quimpy (Madison): at least I didn't cut in half with my longsword doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): THIS IS HOW I REEEEAD doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): *CHOP* Devon: Intelligence +4, Investigation +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 36 Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Madison steps up close to Evan and moves his face into the light by gently pushing his chin. "Now that just isn't right at all." Evan: Ah. Amulets and Superstitions. I recall this from mother's collection. Campaign saved. Evan shuts up, and gives Madison a bored frown, "It was on short notice. I need to touch it up further." Evan sounds quite disappointed, "If I can't fix it the rest of the way, I'll just tear it off later." Madison: And here I was getting used to your English Patient look. It's not going to fall of or anything is it? Guy Arnaud: Wait. Are you-- Guy Arnaud steps somewhat close to Evan, peering at his face. Evan rolls his eyes, "No. It's stitched and graphed." Rava opens the book and engrosses herself within it, ignoring everyone else. Guy Arnaud: Amazing! I recall a Saracen doctor attempted to do much the same, once, but the results were... well, poor. Evan puts his hood back up, "I ruined quite a fantastic specimen for this, and it's still...not good. I appreciate your attempt at being polite." Madison: New Harry Potter? Rava doesn't answer. Evan looks at Rava's book, "No, it's that fucking book by Budge that mother used to have." Evan: It's complete nonsense. Who is driving? Campaign saved. Madison: I am, I suppose. Guy Arnaud: I don't drive. Nvalt (Rava): bear is driving Evan: Shotgun. Sit in the back, then. doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): how can that BEE? Madison doesn't looks like she wants to discuss family anyway. doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): everybody dancing! having fun! Evan pats Teague on the shoulder, "Hold down the fort. Or club, whatever." Teague says solemnly, "It's getting close to 12:30." Teague is leaning against an old school bus painted pea-green with lemon-yellow seats. The side of it says, “The Dead Poet’s Society” scrawled in lovely script. Evan: Where the fuck did you get this bus, anyway? Evan: And where is Devon? Teague: I've.... had it. Rava: The dump. This is where it came from. Evan: Guy. Get in yon carriage. Madison gets on the bus and starts to familiarize herself with the driver's seat. This is no Fiat. Guy Arnaud paces idly, flexing his gloved fingers. "Who is our leader, here, by the way. Or is this-- une democracie?" Devon: arrives at the Caliphate wearing a white short sleeve button down, jeans and y'know, shoes. He has a blue backpack slung over his shoulder that looks well packed. He nods to them Leetsepeak (Devon): fff Devon -as he arrives. He studies Guy for a moment. "Hello." Rava will climb on after Guy, "I am sure someone here /thinks/ they are the leader. Perhaps you would like to fill this role? Officially?" Evan: We don't need a leader. Guy Arnaud bows slightly to Devon, plucking up his bag and guitar case and offering Evan a nod as he steps into the bus. "My word, no. The man who knighted me died centuries ago." Evan sits in the seat behind Madison's driver's seat, and directs Babycakes to sit in the one by the door on the opposite side of the aisle. Rava smirks slightly, "And yet still you are the most qualified." Evan: Most qualified in what capacity? Campaign saved. Evan: Most qualified to have slept under a hedge in the old country? Surely. Guy Arnaud shakes his head slightly, discretely looking away from Rava. "Madame, our noble order was one of hospitallers. I saw more wounded than I did fighting." Evan is muttering on, mostly to himself. Devon: Evan? Guy Arnaud: And far, far more suffering from leprosy or consumption than that. Babycakes shakes his DS and looks grumpy. "Are we going yet? I'm sleepy." Evan: Oh. So leeches and humors. Lovely. Evan: What. Evan: Oh right, the face. Yes. It's me. Devon looks at his face for a moment. "Yes, I know. It's... Better than nothing. Well done." Evan: Intelligence +4, Medicine +3 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 40 Rava laughs quietly to herself about something. What a weirdo. She takes a seat near the middle-back of the bus and reopens her magicaly bull shit book and starts reading again. Evan: Reroll +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 16 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Madison closes the doors to the big yellow bus. "Everyone ready? I'm not stopping so if you have to piss.." Madison looks at Babycakes pointedly. Guy Arnaud also looks to Babycakes. Devon takes his seat and sets his backpack right next to him. Evan: Did you bring him a lunch for the trip, or is he going to be upset in a few hours? Babycakes sits down in the back of the bus and exclaims, "MINE!" Madison: Get back in the front where I can see you. Evan: Devon. Come here a moment, I need your expertise. If you don't mind. Madison: Remember spaghetti rules? Rava not looking up, "Mm, I'm assuming he'll be /our/ snack if we get famished on the way?" Babycakes pouts and stomps his feet up to the front. "Ok Maddy-son. SPAGHETTI." Devon moves over to sit with Evan. "Yes?" Evan: No. He's not a group mule. Rava: Very well then. To Determine the best route for the drive, roll Wis + Streetwise Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): Wits? Evan turns to Devon and pulls his hood back. "I need to work on these seams, if you don't mind holding a mirror and giving me your artistic opinion on...well, you know." Storyteller: whoops yes Madison: 0, Wits +3, Streetwise +1 (0 successes ) = 18 Guy Arnaud: It is improprietary to dine on another's retainer. It is like.. how do you say, ah... shitting the buffet, you know? Quimpy (Madison): oooops Quimpy (Madison): I don't know where the 0 came from, but Madison sure did take the long way around Evan: Wits +3, Streetwise +2 (0 successes ) = 17 Rava: It was more of a joke, darling. I have standards after all. Evan (muttered): Not judging by your taste in clothing. Teague closes the door to the bus and waves sadly before returning to the Caliphate. Devon nods. He reaches for the mirror when offered and holds it while Evan works. Nvalt (Rava): RIP Nasty Nate Guy Arnaud offers Teague a brief, awkward "who the shit are you" wave as the bus pulls away. Campaign saved. From the top of the Caliphate you can see Teague hanging something from the ceiling through an open window. As you drive off, you see him hanging from the fan, spinning ever so faintly. Evan pulls off his gloves and jacket, holding his hands up. His fingers coat with blood and he easily sinks them below the skin in order to correct any of the improper seams he and Devon notice along the graft. Guy Arnaud watches raptly, because that's cool as shit. Guy Arnaud: 1 success = 9 Madison takes the main highway west that leads out of Maadi in Cairo. It takes you south through the desert road and the tomato fields by the canals. The radio flickers in and out, but you are lucky and are able to find one station that actually plays music. Madison lets her head bob to the music on the way. She's oh so carefree. Rava curls a lip at the music, but otherwise keeps her attention on her book. Madison turns it up gradually along the way until it reaches a point where it cannot be easily ignored. Babycakes: falls asleep in his seat and slumps down. Campaign saved. Devon: Wits +2, Composure +2, Empathy +3, Bloodworking +3 (1 success ) = 46 Leetsepeak (Devon): wow, ONE SUCCESS Guy Arnaud is quite unlike many elders - rather than having the I HATE THINGS I CAN'T REMEMBER response, he is paying rapt attention to the music. Devon helps Evan with his face, pointing out some minor flaws that might unnerve anyone staring at him. He's pretty thorough and intensely interested in watching Evan work. Leetsepeak (Devon): or not Evan: Dexterity +3, Medicine +3, Nudge Nudge +2 (3 successes ) = 52 You pass a sign that says in Arabic and English, "Enterting the City of the Dead. Population: 312" Evan: Thank you, Devon. I'm sure further tweaking will need to be done, but less than before. Guy Arnaud: How is it you slide your hands into your flesh like this? That is marvelous. Roll Int + Politics to think about the area in terms of travel risk or geo-political supernatural factions. Rava glances up. "Ominous." Devon: Of course. A creative solution, and well applied at that. Campaign saved. Evan takes the mirror back and puts it in his rucksack, "I don't know. I just can, Guy." Rava: Intelligence +4, Politics +2 (2 successes ) = 38 Guy Arnaud doesn't know shit about that shit. Devon seems to bristle slightly at Guy. Not like he's gonna punch you, but the little twitch is hard to not notice. Evan: Intelligence +4, Mental Unskilled -3 (0 successes ) = 7 Guy Arnaud: Ah, I see. Just as I can purge all ills from my body - it is simply, you know, 'a thing.' Devon: Intelligence +4, -3 (0 successes ) = 1 Evan: All ills, you say? Guy Arnaud: I have yet to encounter the plague I could not refuse. Devon: moves back to the seat with his backpack with a polite nod to the two of them. Leetsepeak (Devon): derp Rava is meanwhile thinking about geo-political risks. Guy Arnaud returns the nod, with a smile. Evan turns to look at Guy, his eye color oddly discordant with his new skin, "I would love to study that effect." Guy Arnaud: Find me a sick man Evan seems wrapped up in the idea of a new medical project and misses the nod. Guy Arnaud: and I shall be glad to demonstrate. Well - perhaps not glad, simply, er, I will do it. It is somewhat uncomfortable. Rava sets her book aside and walks up to Madison, speaking discretely. Evan: I may take you up on this, when we return to the city proper. Evan: Wits +3, Composure +2, Auspex +3 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 49 Evan: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 10 Guy Arnaud nods. "I recall, my sire also claimed we could expel poisons from the body, as well, likely through the same vehicle." The City of the Dead Checkpoint is very militarized, with about a hundred guards standing around in the guardpost with machine guns, riot shields, and prepped in tanks. There are fifteen cars ahead of you, all stopped and turned off. You can easily see that some guards are lazily searching a truck down the line. Campaign saved. There is a guard house by the gate with several armed soldiers standing at attention -- probably the commander’s post. There is also a small tea stop for the travelers who are stuck at the checkpoint. You can see a few tourists sitting at a picnic table, drinking tea and grumbling. Rava glances back at the rest of them. Guy Arnaud tugs his guitar case slowly closer to himself. Madison only nods and speaks briefly. "That's where I shine, Bitch." Babycakes: Are we there? I have to pee. Maddyson I will go pee now. Wait for me. Please! Rava smiles, "Good girl." She moves back to her seat, though a slight bit of worry is written on her brow as she sits. "The northern area of the city is where the wraith make their home. The are usually not hostile to the likes of us." Babycakes runs out of the bus. Madison: Oh for fuck-- Evan gets up and follows after Babycakes, "I'll keep an eye on him." Guy Arnaud: What is he-- Madison opens the door of the bus so he can actually leave. She's not happy abou tit though. "Anyone else? Looks like we're waiting." Guy Arnaud: Madame, your retainer - is he moonstruck? Babycakes goes into the military bunker labeled "Armory" in Arabic. Leetsepeak (Devon): oh jesus Evan catches up with Babycakes, "Hey, that is not the bathroom. This way. Can't you read arabic?" Rava frowns immediately. Guy Arnaud rises immediately, stepping off the bus. "My word." Rava swears under her breath, but remains in her seat. Babycakes he pounds on the door. "I gotta go!" Devon: We're drawing attention. Devon: let Evan get him. Rava: In the very place we do not want to stand out. Rava: Get back inside. Evan: Come here, the bathroom is this way. If you don't come here now, Madison will be angry. A few soldiers spot him and start moving towards Babycakes. Guy Arnaud moves to intercept the soldiers. "Gentlemen!" Babycakes: Ok. Hurry. Hurry Dr. Mr. Kinde. Campaign saved. Madison gets off the bus and tries to intercept the soldiers. "Excuse me? Can we have a hand?" Guy Arnaud: Manipulation +3, Expression +1 (0 successes ) = 19 doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): fuck Evan grabs Babycakes's arm and gives him a tug in the right direction, moving at a jog when he gets the oaf's attention. Madison: Manipulation +3, Expression +3 (2 successes ) = 33 Soldier: What do you need, woman? Nvalt (Rava): go madison go madison Guy Arnaud remains near the lady, in case these brigands prove uncouth. Babycakes follows Evan. Madison: This line is very long and we're in a hurry. Is there any way you could pass us through? It's very important. Evan: Yes, here we are. I'll wait out here until you're done with whatever. Evan is forced to pay an old lady 5 pounds so Babycakes can pee in a hole behind the building. Evan pays the crone. Soldier: It's a very busy day. I'm sure you understand. Devon watches from the truck, all tense expression and shit. Devon er, bus Rava peers out from her window, watching the exchange between Madison and the guards. Guy Arnaud just lets Madison do the talking. He probably looks an awful lot like a good Muslim, in his pretty dre-- robe. Soldier: Roll Presence or Manipulation + Persuasion + Bonus Evan orders himself a sealed bottle of beverage, with the intent of giving it to Babycakes. Leetsepeak (Devon): solder what Leetsepeak (Devon): :V Madison: removes her sunglasses and stares at the guard. Her tone softens as she tries to draw him in. Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message Quimpy (Madison): can i roll my discipline? Storyteller: Yes definitely Madison: Manipulation +3, Empathy +2, Majesty +4 (4 successes ) = 56 Leetsepeak (Devon): she has fans Guy Arnaud stares at Madison. Leetsepeak (Devon): in different area codes Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): area cooodes Nvalt (Rava): Yes. thank you Leetsepeak (Devon): is far away from the devil woman and her twin orbs of seduction Leetsepeak (Devon): by which I mean her eyes Soldier leans closer to Madison, "I mean... I ... yes, ma'am, yes, there are ways we can move this along. My commander will see you now." Leetsepeak (Devon): raises a brow. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuuck Devon raises a brow Rava grins to herself. Soldier He leads Madison to the guard house. "He's upstairs... waiting for you." He wipes sweat off his brow. "So are you staying here long?" Madison: Striking Looks +2, Majesty +4 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 27 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Madison takes the soldier's arm and lets him lead her to the guard house. "Maybe on my way back, love. I never forget a kind face." Leetsepeak (Devon): hey bitches, move your dot things Devon looks at Rava. Devon: What is in that book? Commander Madison is lead upstairs to the Commander who is reading a trashy romance novel about vampires and werewolves. He looks up at Madison and puts the book on the table. Quimpy (Madison): I rolled so hard they put me in charge of the check point Rava looks at Devon. "A book on amulets and superstition. Quite an interesting read even if you aren't a 'believer' though I don't imagine why anyone wouldn't be." The soldier whispers something to the commander, who stands up and salutes Madison. Campaign saved. Commander: I didn't know you were arriving, Ma'am. I... Please excuse my men. They didn't know. Madison: Good evening sir, I was just talking to your man here about letting us through. I'm sure an arrangment can be arranged? Quimpy (Madison): deeerp Evan waits for Babycakes, uncomfortably unable to 'look busy' with his cellphone, which he broke last session. Devon: I see. Are you reading it for pleasure or is it something to concern ourselves with? Guy Arnaud folds his hands behind his back, relaxing slihgtly now that he's pretty sure he won't need to rip the unloaded rifle from a guard's hands and beat them all to death. Commander sits down and crosses his legs several times, oddly. "Yes, uh, absolutely. I have to move the cars out of your way, it will take no more than..." he glances at the solider who mouthes the word "1 hour", but he looks back at Madison and says, "15 minutes. 15!" Rava: The former. We will see if the latter comes into play. Madison: You're an angel, sir. Should I wait here and keep you company in the meantime? Devon: Auspex +2, Investigation +2 (0 successes ) = 23 Commander looks like his heart is about to explode. "YES." Rava: It has some recipes that may be of use. But nothing, specifically, concerning our present situation. Soldier: ...........Can I stay too? Guy Arnaud shakes his head slowly at the soldier. Devon: I see. Devon goes back into silent mode. He reaches into his backpack and removes his laptop and powers it on. Campaign saved. Rava starts reading again. Madison stays with the Commander, making pleasant and innuendous small talk. Babycakes stands up from teh hole and walks up to the old lady. "I need paper, my butt is sticky." Leetsepeak (Devon): use your left hand, babycakes Evan looks physically ill, but pays the woman for a pack of tissues. They always have tissues to sell. The soldiers outside are bustling to move the cars from the road. One of them whispers something and points at the guard house. Guy Arnaud stands near the door of the commander's office, patiently. He cautiously engages in the smalltalk as well. Devon: Wits +2, Composure +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 27 Devon: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Evan: Resolve +2, Resolve +2 (0 successes ) = 18 Rava: Composure +3, Wits +2 (1 success ) = 21 Devon subtly indicates the guards heading for the armory to Rava with a nod. Rava nods knowingly. Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): oh man, babycakes almost shat in there Quimpy (Madison): what a guy Rava watches the guards closely. doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): GUY DOESN'T POOP Devon: reaches into his backpack and picks out a mean looking heavy machete. He idly holds it under his laptop and seat. Leetsepeak (Devon): ffuuu Rava: They are hunters. The ones here. Quimpy (Madison): he cursed himself of the need to poop Rava pulls out a wicked looking knife from her purse. Leetsepeak (Devon): dude we are so ready to cut bitches Babycakes finishes and goes inside the tea house. "Dr Mr Kinde can I have some tea." Guy Arnaud left all his fightin' tools on the bus. Evan: "I bought you a soda. Here." Evan hands him an unopened Fanta of some kind. Babycakes: Oh! Thank you. I like orange soda. Evan: It's lemon-lime. Babycakes: It's like furniture cleaner. I like it. Evan: Show me which ones you want to buy for the road trip. A soldier walks into the tea house and looks at Babycakes and Evan, then backs out slowly. Devon whispers to Rava. "Violence is an unacceptable outcome." Evan buys any snacks and drinks that Babycakes wants, within reason. Rava whispers back, "Yes but it is a fun outcome." She grins. Devon: Wits +2, Wits +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 23 Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 Rava: Wits +2, Politics +2 (2 successes ) = 20 Rava: It is acceptable if not caught. Rava looks at Devon. Campaign saved. Soldier looks at Madison's legs as if he never saw legs before. "So what is your name, Ma'am?" Devon sets his machete on the seat and indicates all the people in their cars and all the other soldiers in reply. Commander gives Guy a look. "Your car is probably ready sir. You can leave your ladyfriend here while you get it." Leetsepeak (Devon): that's the "Be a bro" look Rava: Intelligence +4, Crafts +3, Obtenebration +3 (5 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 66 Devon oh yeah, it IS night, wait there's only one big light in there? Madison lies. "Rava." Rava: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Rava: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Leetsepeak (Devon): woops Madison: Subterfuge +3, Manipulation +3 (3 successes ) = 38 Leetsepeak (Devon): yeesh Rava Rava extends her hand to Devon and rises from her seat. Evan leads Babycakes back to the car with the plastic bag of goodies as bait. Devon sets his laptop aside and takes her hand? A dark cloud envelopes the sky behind the armory. Or rather, emerges from the light. The struggling lamp attached to the doorway is strangled by the beyond dark void, and soon nothing is visible. Devon grabs the machete too. Ya never know. Rava takes his hand and guys them to the armory. Evan uses auspex to see if it gets that dark. He'll take Babycakes by the hand as well if he has to. He has to. Guy Arnaud gives the commander a smile, and a polite nod. He looks to Madison. "Madame, I shall see you momentarily, non?" Leetsepeak (Devon): so uh Madison: Certainly. Madison joins Guy. Leetsepeak (Devon): I haven't exactly been in combat before, so by all means Guy Arnaud strolls on over to the bus, with Madison. Campaign saved. Devon looks at the guards in a supernatural light. Sometimes, Auspex is your only choice! Unless the darkness discriminates. Madison: What's going on? Madison and Guy see Evan disappear by the bus. Guy Arnaud: I do not know, Madame. There is-- Something is happening. Come, let us hurry. Madison gets on the bus and makes her way to her bag, pulling out a 9mm pistol. "What the fuck happened? I had this handled." Campaign saved. Commander goes out to the gate and starts ordering cars to be moved. Rava 's eyes are, if you could see them, jet black. Like demons on Supernatural. The soldiers working around the gate are moving cars quickly, but there are still 10 cars that need to be moved and they seem to be missing keys to a few. Guy : I cannot say. Something aside from the guards, I think. Evan tells Babycakes, "We're going to find Madison and secure her. Game face on, if you please." As Rava approaches the guards, they are clearly confused, though you can tell that they are trained for such events. They have strangely specialized guns, and appear to be... listening. Madison is on the bus at the moment, with Guy. Campaign saved. Madison starts the bus and lets it idle. She stares nervously between the armory and the gates. Hunter 2 whispers (though vampires can hear it if they care to) "Ahmed, get the stakes." Evan would not tell Babycakes that if Madison is right in front of him, also on the bus. Just sayin' Guy kicks open his guitar case, flipping a false guitar up and plucking up a longsword and scabbard. The three men are in the armory and feeling around for weapons, ammo, and setting up a shot for the doorway. Rava: Knives Nvalt (Rava): oops Storyteller: To assess their skill, roll Wits + Athletics doomfunk (Guy ): Sharp Sticks Rava: 0 successes = 5 Devon: Wits +2, Athletics +2 (1 success ) = 22 Devon: Dexterity +3, Stealth +1 (1 success ) = 23 Leetsepeak (Devon): YEAH SON Campaign saved. Hunter 3 (Ahmed): I hear one, David. Devon enters the Armory in near silence. Hunter 2: Shut up, you fool! Rava hangs back a bit. Initiatives please Guy : 0 successes = 3 doomfunk (Guy ): 7 Rava: 0 successes = 6 Nvalt (Rava): 11 Evan: Where did Kmart and Devon get to? Devon: 0 successes = 4 Evan: 1 success = 8 Devon gets a jump on the guy in the corner. Guy : I do not know. Babycakes: The cars are moving again! Yay! Hunter 3 (Ahmed) holds his gun up. "We should call for backup." Reaches for his phone. Devon is about to strike AHMED. Leetsepeak (Devon): one second, plebes Devon: Strength +4 (2 successes ) = 23 Leetsepeak (Devon): woops Hunter 2 (David): I'm going out the back. I'll alert the others. Devon: Brawl +3, Strength +4, +1 (3 successes ) = 51 Hunter 2 (David): 0 successes = 2 Hunter 2 (David): 1 success = 9 Hunter 2 (David): 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 10 Hunter 2 (David): Reroll (0 successes ) = 5 Devon performs a drop kick on Ahmed! Campaign saved. Devon it's super effective! Leetsepeak (Devon): I hope Devon: 0 successes = 1 Nvalt (Rava): 12 Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): I did not yet Madison: 0 successes = 3 Campaign saved. Evan does not want to leave the bus, especially in his current health state. Devon kicks down the door with a solid roundhouse and punches the guy in the corner right in the gut. He drops his phone onto the floor, but it's still dialing. The guy crumbles to the ground, gasping for breath. Leetsepeak (Devon): that's how we do Evan Leetsepeak (Devon): hide, he should hide Campaign saved. Evan: Dexterity +3, Stealth +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Evan sinks into the shadows behind the doorway. He presses his back against the wall and doesn't make a sound. Rava David is standing by the window near the other door. He's about to open the door. Rava: Specialty +1, Knife +1, Dexterity +3, Weaponry +4 (3 successes ) = 47 Rava dashes in and stabs the fuck out of David in the back. Evan: The fuck is going on in there? Hunter 2 (David) screams as he falls to the ground, a knife lodged firmly in his back. He's still alive and screaming loudly. Leetsepeak (Devon): so if I have five strength and my machete does 2 lethal, does that mean seven damage total? Guy : Merde d'dieu. Leetsepeak (Devon): I have on my sheet from chris STR + 2 Lethal for it, okay Soldier: Hey, did you hear something? Soldier: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 35 Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): you need to stop stabbing dudes >:C Soldier: Reroll (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 18 Soldier: Reroll (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 13 Soldier holds up his stake and lunges it towards David, blind but extrapolating position. it was Sayr Hunter 1 (Sayr) He lunges the stake and pins Rava's shoulder hard, stabbing her through with a triumphant shriek. Rava is pinned down and unable to move or speak until it's removed. Madison Campaign saved. Madison reaches out to the Guard Post Commander, trying to draw him to her side as she steps off the bus. Madison: Manipulation +3, Persuasion +3, Majesty +4 (5 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 60 Madison: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Commander: Oh hello ma'am. I was worried about you... did you hear anything over here? Are you ok? Quimpy (Madison): Summoning. I forgot I had that. The commander was investigating the sounds, but is now fully distracted. Devon Leetsepeak (Devon): mandi look in your skype Madison: There are men in there who are trying to kill me and my companions. I believe they are criminals of some sort. Devon: Dexterity +3, Athletics +2 (0 successes ) = 19 Leetsepeak (Devon): FUCK Devon: Strength +4, Weaponry +3, +2 (5 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 70 Devon: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 5 Campaign saved. Devon tries to smash the cellphone as he leaps towards the hunter that attacked Rava, but kicks the phone. It lands near Evan. Devon raises his machete and cleanly slices through the hunter, leaving a clearly cut angled slash from his neck to his diagonal hip about 5 inches deep. He shivers for a moment then falls to the ground next to Rava. Guy The cellphone slides towards Rava. Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): devon stunned one of them and just mutilated another, right? Storyteller: Yes Guy : Manipulation +3, Intimidation +2 (2 successes ) = 25 Soldier cowers down, letting Guy pass. Leetsepeak (Devon): Rava killed one? Guy Hunter 3 (Ahmed) coughs up and starts yelling for backup towards the phone by Rava. Guy : Dexterity +2, Athletics +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 15 Guy : Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 Campaign saved. Guy pulls the stake from Rava and feeds her a bit of blood. "Yes? What?" A voice calls from the phone. Guy stomps it immediately, but the person on the other side may have heard the screaming. Leetsepeak (Devon): they better be SCARED. Babycakes: I heard screams. Dr. Mr. kinde? MADDY-SONNNNN? Babycakes: opens the door and bursts in the room. "Who yelling? Maddyson??" Evan Leetsepeak (Devon): is he going to urinate Evan peaks over the bus seat, and then resumes hiding. Leetsepeak (Devon): some people do that Evan: Dexterity +3, Stealth +2 (1 success ) = 35 Rava Campaign saved. Rava smells a deliciously bloody body next to her, oozing puddles of blood. Rava: Specialty +1, Knife +1, Dexterity +3, Weaponry +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 45 Rava: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Leetsepeak (Devon): good enough Rava stabs the last doucher. Leetsepeak (Devon): y'know it's funny how Guy's entire act in this combat was running in and stomping on a phone Leetsepeak (Devon): FUCK PHONES Rava takes her knife and stabs the remaining hunter in the groin, screwing it in deep and burying it in his bladder. His knees shake and he collapses, screaming bloody murder. Quimpy (Madison): he also unstaked rava too so Leetsepeak (Devon): there is that Madison Campaign saved. Devon: Strength +4, Weaponry +3, +2 (4 successes you get 3 RollAgains) = 55 Devon: Reroll +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 23 Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Commander: I heard some screaming, I have to get the guards. Ma'am, stay here. Be safe and hide. Devon cuts his fucking head off or something. All three of the hunters are dead and quiet, but the floor is soaked in blood. Evan comes out of the bus and stands near Madison. Where's he been? Who knows. You don't. Guy : We... this mess, it will not do. Madison: Don't leave me, sir! We need to clear this road remember? Nvalt (Rava): can I move the darkness so it envelopes the interior of the armory Madison tries to tug the Commander back to her side. Devon quickly shoves his hands onto the floor. Lo and behold, it begins to disappear like he's a fucking ShamWow! Guy : What. Commander: Yes, but we're under attack. It's the damn Libyans again! Run for it, Ma'am! Evan tugs Madison toward the bus, "Fuck it, let's just drive through the gate." Leetsepeak (Devon): I'm just going to guess that I earn my Vitae's worth from this cleanup job Madison: Evan, get Babycakes and the others. We're getting the fuck out of here. Evan: Fence. Whatever. Devon: Resolve + Crafts Devon: Resolve +3, Crafts +3 (2 successes ) = 38 The floor is clean enough -- maybe not clean enough to eat from, but clean enough to blend in with the rest of the floors in the area. Dexter might find some blood, but a regular soldier wouldn't. Evan makes a face, but trots over to get the others as asked, "Come on, this way. We need to leave -now-" Babycakes: Ok Mr. Kinde Dr. The road is now clear. Evan: Get out now. I'm going to ignite the building, since you've royally fucked our cover in the ass. Campaign saved. Guy : You what? Well, fine. Rava moves back into the bus. Guy does as well, but not before magically making his longsword disappear so as to not arouse suspicion. Madison waits for everyone to GET ON DA CHOPPA. Commander speaks into his walkie. "Attention, commander, we have a situation. The Libyans are taking the opportunity. We have situation!" Leetsepeak (Devon): I'm super serial, can I grab like a nice combat knife or something Leetsepeak (Devon): or roll to see if I can Guy : Obfuscate +1, Dexterity +2, Stealth +3 (4 successes ) = 45 Storyteller: Yep Leetsepeak (Devon): what should I roll? doomfunk (Guy ): THAT LONGSWORD? NO SIR DON'T KNOW ABOUT NO LONGSWORDS Roll Str x2 to grab as much weapons and loot as you can. Each success is 1 thing. Devon: Strength +4, Strength +4 (5 successes ) = 55 Guy doesn't need any of this crap! Leetsepeak (Devon): WOW Rava doesn't either. Leetsepeak (Devon): hahahah Madison grabs the commander's groin. Devon runs out with his spoils of war to the bus. Quimpy (Madison): except not really Guy : Strength +2, Strength +2, Vigor +2, Vigor +2 (3 successes ) = 45 Evan makes the reddit face as he tries to hurry them out of there. Campaign saved. Evan: Intelligence +4, Firearms +1, Celerity +2, +1 (3 successes you get 3 RollAgains) = 55 Evan: Reroll +3 (0 successes ) = 15 Leetsepeak (Devon): did I mention how he still has those incendiary grenades from before, too MJ (Evan): would have been great to know MJ (Evan): you bunghole Devon: they're in his backpack :( Leetsepeak (Devon): woops Madison floors it as soon as everyone is on board. (?) Campaign saved. Madison clearly waits for Evan and Senor Cakes though. Leetsepeak (Devon): WHY NOT Leetsepeak (Devon): guys inspect what Devon found, christ Evan sets up some C4 from the armory and sets it up for a 2 minute timer. Evan: tells Madison to floor it when he gets back to the bus, running like a mofo. Guy : Flamethrower 0, Intelligence +2, Firearms +1 (2 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 25 Guy : Reroll +2 (1 success ) = 10 Guy is surprisingly knowledgeable about modern arms! All the soldiers are approaching the armory as you drive out of the area. Leetsepeak (Devon): uhoh Madison drives like a bat out of hell, pushing the bus to it's limit as she storms the gate. Leetsepeak (Devon): devon looted some CRAZY shit From your rear-view, you can see a massive explosion and a cloud of smoke annihilate the checkpoint. Rava smiles. "No more hunters." The bus is hit by debris, and starts to make a clunking noise. You think you can only make it so far..... Devon sighs deeply on the bus. They all have to TRY to sigh, so christ. Madison: Really fucking subtle, guys. (End) Evan: Just like that village outside of Da Nang. Urgh. Devon: The Prince won't be pleased. Guy : No, he won't. Whose decision was it to attack them? Evan: Who ... Madison: We need to get some distance and look at the bus. Something is wrong with it. Rava: Mine. They were setting up positions to attack. Evan: Rava, you're bloody. Devon: They were Hunters, Evan. Guy : They knew us for who we were? Rava: So I am. Devon's shirt is damaged from the fight. Campaign saved. Rava: They did. It was obvious. Had we not acted they would have surprised /us/ instead. Quimpy (Madison): this is why devon can't have nice things Rava: With Devon: They'd killed our kind before. Lupines as well. Not men to ignore, even if... Evan edges across the aisle to occupy the same seat as Rava, "I should check you for bone splinters." Leetsepeak (Devon): wait what Evan: Intelligence +4, Medicine +3 (1 success ) = 32 Rava tenses a brow at Evan but concedes. Leetsepeak (Devon): what am I rolling for Evan has a detatched look on his face, like a proper doctor. "This fucking bus isn't making this easy." Leetsepeak (Devon): OH Guy sets the anti-materiel rifle and flamethrower he snagged down near his guitar case, as well as a lumpy satchel. "And who started them screaming? We would have been fine if you'd run him through properly." Rava: We will wait, then. It is not bad. Nothing I've not suffered before. Madison: The fucking bomb didn't make driving easier either but you don't hear me bitching. Evan tsks, "I'll have to check once we stop to fix the vehicle." Babycakes: Please don't fight I hate it when you fight I hate it I hate it PLEASE! Babycakes covers his ears and whines, shaking in his seat. Rava eyes Babycakes and makes a face. Evan leaves Rava's chest alone, "Well, great." Evan: Now look what you all did. Madison waits until they've gone a reasonable distance from the smoking remains of the guard post and pulls to the side of the road. Devon moves his haul into a few of the latter seats. A duffle bag full of shit, some kind of rifle, what appears to be a fucking rocket launcher of some kind, body armor, a giant riot shield, and rockets. Evan looks serious for a moment, before smiling. Rava huffs a sigh, "I will need food." She sounds almost ashamed. The van pulls over in the City of the Dead. bus* Evan flips Rava over and puts his hands in her chest. WHAT A SURPRISE. Evan: Intelligence +4, Medicine +3, Blutalchemie +4 (5 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 67 Evan: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 7 Rava gasps in surprise. "Dr. Kinde, my word." Guy gestures at Devon's riot shield. "May I see that, please?" Rava is fully healed, and feels a rush of blood inside her that is almost breath-taking, if she could breathe. Evan: Just lie still, we wouldn't want any permanent damage. Devon offers the giant shield to him. It does not look light. Campaign saved. Rava goes still and silent, looking up at the ceiling. Devon checks if he has service on his cellphone. Guy fits the shield on his arm, testing its heft. "Hmm. Not bad." Leetsepeak (Devon): wait, are they in the city "proper"? Evan lets Rava up, and offers her his blazer to cover the tattered portion of her dress. Evan: You'll need to clean yourself up, but at least you don't have any lasting injury. Evan: If only Babycakes could say the same. Devon looks to the others. "We need to find somewhere to rest." Rava nods in thanks. "Yes of course." Evan: Blood alone does not an injury fully heal. Evan admonishes with a waggled finger as he says this, sounding very 50s appropriately enough Wits + Streetwise to find tombs that look safe, Str + Athletics to open them Rava tries to look grateful but probably just ends up looking like a bitch. Shocking. She peers out the window as if she's looking for something. Guy: Wits +3, Streetwise 0 (0 successes ) = 7 Evan: Wits +3, Streetwise +2 (1 success ) = 25 Madison: Wits +3, Streetwise +1 (0 successes ) = 13 Rava: Wits +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 11 Rava: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Rava: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Devon: Wits +2, Streetwise 0 (0 successes ) = 9 Leetsepeak (Devon): HI Evan: Strength +3, Athletics +1 (2 successes ) = 31 Devon: Strength +4, Athletics +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Campaign saved. Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Leetsepeak (Devon): teamwork Madison: Strength +1, Athletics +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 15 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Rava smiles back at Devon and Evan. "Could one of you gentlemen open this for me?" Leetsepeak (Devon): hahah You find 3 tombs that are easy to block during the day, and look safe enough. Someone needs to share. Evan: Naturlich. Rava: Thank you, Dr. Kinde. Devon is able to open all of the tomb lids easily (they weigh hundreds of pounds) and also move slabs of granite over the doorways to block anyone from finding them. He will have to unseal you in the evening, though. Evan: Babycakes, you have food and drinks. Be a sport and guard us all and the vehicle too? Madison would appreciate not dying, you know. Madison bunks with Rava. Guy will bunk with whomever. Babycakes: I can stay with the bus. Beep beep! Devon: The vehicle. Good. Guy will NOT bunk with ladies, that would be MOST IMPROPER. Evan looks like he was going to share with Madison Devon: No one will find you and take you. Anything else? Quimpy (Madison): Mmmmmmmmnope Evan will edge away if it's going to be girl fort Babycakes: Guy, Devon and Evan need to split two. Rava: No, Devon, thank you. Evan will just pick one and go for it Rava retreats into her tomb. Devon doesn't care. Devon seals Rava inside. Rava hopes Madison isn't fat. Sunrise in 1 hour. Devon with Madison. Oh baby. Quimpy (Madison): Awww yeah. Evan seals himself in alone, leaving guy and devon to spoon Evan: Strength +3, Athletics +1 (2 successes ) 31 Quimpy (Madison): I also succeeded mine. Guy brings his arms into the tomb with him and Devon. I hope you like it... the French way. Leetsepeak (Devon): I SEALED YOU IN ANYWAY Quimpy (Madison): Girlfort #1 Devon seals himself in with Guy. "Tell me, where are you from?" Leetsepeak (Devon): they're gonna chat Campaign saved. Evan has his backpack with him, and likely works on making his face all presentable some more Guy: Arles. It is different now, Ivrah tells me, but once it was the seat of south Burgundy, and part of the Holy Roman Empire. Guy: Now it is part of this... 'Francia.' What a silly name for a place. Devon: Intelligence +4, Academics +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 36 Rava: There are spectres. Could you see them? Rava chats with Madison. Babycakes knocks on Madison's tomb. "GOOD NIGHT MADDY-SON." Leetsepeak (Devon): TOTALLY ROLLING TO SEE IF I KNOW ADDITIONAL INFO ON ARLES Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Madison: GOOD NIGHT. Madison: I don't see any of that. Devon gives 0 fucks. Devon: Interesting. What brought you to Cairo and Ivrah? Madison probably just dumped out the corpse with Rava beforehand. Fuck yo skeleton. Rava yep Rava's not sleepin on no shitty bones. Babycakes: MADDY-SON there is a skely-ton out here. YUCK. Madison: Stay gold, Babycakes. 4XP total: Advancing Plot 1 xp, Creative solution 1xp, Good roleplay 2xp Campaign saved. Combat +1 XP Guy: I was injured gravely enough to fall into torpor, fighting alongside the rest of Ivrah's wards in Jerusalem. He brought me with him after my injuries healed and I failed to awaken. It has been some time, you understand. Guy: So really, Ivrah brought me to Cairo and Ivrah. Rava: I must admit I've grown somewhat fond of him you know. Rava: He is like... A loyal mastiff. And I don't mean that in an insulting way. Madison: Don't talk to me. It sickens me. Evan plays angry birds on Madison's cellphone, which he pickpocketed from her purse earlier. Madison looks for her phone. FFFFFU. Rava: Oh darling. So petulant. Guy: I understand you are an artist. I also understand artists have their own guilds and prices now. It must be very satisfying, being able to work for youself, yes? Devon: How do you think he will receive what transpired? Madison: At least you aren't Nate. Devon: Libyan attack. I wonder if we may have caused a problem for the nation at large. Rava: Indeed. Madison: What a small consolation. Guy: Tut tut, not well. Ivrah dislikes disorder. Campaign saved. Rava probably goes to sleep after that since you know, she was stabbed. Devon: Yes. And the people. We're strangers already. Disquieting strangers in a region where a terror attack was initiated, no less. Guy: Isn't Libya having some social revolt? Evan knocks on his coffin, "Kindly fucking go to sleep please." Guy: Egypt itself is just outside of a coup, I recall. It's a good cover. Evan: Some of us are tired. Devon: We'll see how the people take it, and us tomorrow night. Devon gives a knock on the Coffin and talks to Evan, his tone is still deadpan. When is it not? "Good night, Evan." Evan: Goodnight. Devon. Evan 's tone says GO TO BED. Guy 's hair and beard are already starting to grow back in. "Mhm. Bon nuit." Devon nods to the man. SLEEP. Campaign saved. 'MJ' disconnected 'Quimpy' disconnected Campaign saved. Campaign saved. 'Nvalt' disconnected Campaign saved. 'Quimpy' connected 'Quimpy' disconnected Campaign saved. 'doomfunk' disconnected Category:Game session Category:October Category:2011 Category:Log Category:Fantasy Grounds